


Of Eldritch Cosmic Horrors And Shinobi.

by Pastel_Mothra



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: At one point, Body Horror, Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Elle Actually Can't See What Humans Look Like, Elle Either Uses It/Its Or Straight Up Elle To Refer To Itself, Elle Straight Up Bullies Sasuke Into Being Friends, Elle's Diet Is Either Humans Or A Horrifically Unusual Amount Of Apples, Gen, He Won't Admit It But He's Fond Of Elle, Only Their Souls, Or Several, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So Its A Reason To Why Elle Has Wings and Looks So Weird, The Aburame Clan Are Descendants Of The Coupling Of A Eldritch God And Human, The Moment Elle Realizes Elle Can Use Pronouns Its Over, no i will not explain, no inbetween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mothra/pseuds/Pastel_Mothra
Summary: Sasuke Leaned Against The Doorway, Staring Blankly At The Blood Covered Floor."So, You're A Cannibal."Ears Twitched As It Dug Into The Flesh Of Its Prey, Swallowing The Gore And Spoke."More Like A Eldritch God,""Huh, Didn't Expect That."
Relationships: Elle Drictch & Haruno Sakura, Elle Dritch & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Of Eldritch Cosmic Horrors And Shinobi.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i'm using the concept of eldritch horrors from the Cthulhu Mythos more than anything. 
> 
> Oh and this entire work will be more or less from the perspective of a Eldritch Horror who has No Concept of well anything really.

Dark red, almost black, limbs swayed as thousands upon thousands of eyes opened wearily. Slowly, the Creature moved, its rubbery body leaving a tar-like substance behind as it moved, dripping down its legs, towards hundreds of floating blue Orbs, each varying in size. The Creature’s many arms grabbed onto every Orb it passed by, cradling each sphere as if it would break at the slightest touch. 

Finally it reached its true target. An Orb, smaller then every other sphere in its vicinity. Taking its time, the Creature unfurled two tendrils, both a brighter hue then the rest of its body, and curled them around a small, pulsating orb, caressing the many cracks the sphere held as if comforting the odd item. Endless amounts of eyes narrowed in thought before coming to a conclusion.

Almost instantaneously, the Creature took its remaining tentacles and made some kind of string from thinning its tendrils and at the same time as the remaining six limbs and started to wind the strings together, making a human sized doll.

The Creature paused in its creation, one of its’ eyes getting closer to the makeshift doll, inspecting its design. The Doll was fairly short, barely reaching four-foot-seven, had short choppy hair with some of it hiding the right side of its face. The Doll had no visible clothing or any extra limbs except for three pairs of wings coming from the Doll’s shoulder blades, or where they would be. Though the Doll seemed to be a perfect replica of a human, not counting the wings, some things were….. Off. Slightly too big hands, looking more like a dog’s paw. Nose slightly too low. Ears more like a cat’s, pointed and furred, different to a human’s ear would be and a mouth that reached to its cheekbone on the right but was normal length on the other and several eyes on the right side of its face. Despite it all though the creature did not try to change the look of the Doll, for it knew the creation of vessels were not its expertise nor did it have enough time to change it at this moment.

Moving away from the Doll, the formless being moved a pair of tendrils to the large gorging mouth in its chest which opened and-

Schlop

Tenderly holding a large eye, the tendril removed the bundle of cells from the now bleeding maw that once contained the only human-looking eye and moved it towards the Doll, depositing it in the only regular looking side of the face(left) in the eye would be in the Doll’s face. Satisfied, it ripped the Doll from the few stands that connected it to the other tentacles and pushed it towards the Orb.

Suddenly, a flash of bright red and blue light lit up the being as the Doll seemed to meld with the Orb. The Creature flailed it’s many limbs in possible excitement at what was happening, almost hitting the thousand other Orbs trapped in it’s many tendrils. 

Then with no warning, the Creature started to disintegrate. Not even looking concerned as it just held onto the many Orbs harder, as almost half of it was torn apart by invisible hands and the remaining pieces shoved into the same Orb the Doll melded with not even minutes ago. 

Just as the Creatures head was the only thing intact, one thought went through its head.

"̷̛̛̺͋͌͋̓̽́͐̅̐͘E̵̮͒̔̎̕̚̚͝ l̴̢̨͇͙͔̭͍̤̞̗̜̻̈́͛̒͂ͅ l̷̞͍̖͇̦̍̓̊͘ͅ e̵̝̤͇̖̜̳̓̀̊̅̾̍̎͛̊̚̕ͅ ̶̨̪̘̲̝̦̞̾̑̒̄͑̌͛̋̎̋̽̕̚͜͝͠ŝ̵͓͚̠̓͂͌̆̀͑̓̇̓̈́͜e̴͎͑̓ę̸̤̜̆͂́̿m̸̈̅̎̐̔̓͊͆̋̋͝ͅş̸͈͔̜̈̆͋̉͐͂͒̈́̆͛̔͐̌̕ ̷̪͕͇̙̦̬̩̰͚͛͐ţ̷̢̻̭̰̟̗̞̟̠̗̲͈͈͛̊̏͑͆̉͒̑͌̑̚̚̕͠ỏ̴̤͓͎̻̗̤̜̼̘̭̅̂́͛͘͝ ̸̨̨̡̝͚͇̿̌͆̚b̴̛̛̥̲͕͎̾̃̇̉̆͋͋̀̇̕e̶̛̼̩̪͚̞̻͚̔̈̀̾͜͝͝͝ ̷̨̛̰̣͚͚̯̟͇͓̯̖̱̟̱́̉̕q̵̡̫̭͚͔̹̀͊̒͛́̈́̎̄̇̿͘͝͝u̴̬͇̘͉̗͕͙͛̇̋̎̈̈́̑͋͐̃̓̓̕i̵̢̩̖̥̝̊̔̍̐͆͊͛̍̄̿͝t̴̢͇̲̞̙̳͉̜̩͆̇͛̅̊̂͊̑͂͆e̸̡̙͉̫͙͇̯̖̝͉̣̲͐̔͜ ̵̨͍̭̫̘̘̟̥̗̙͕̖̆̍̀̂̆̑̌̂̍̀̀͝ͅẗ̵̢̺̤̞̖͚̜̳̗́̂͊͗͂̌̂̽͒̂̊͝ḧ̷̨̡̫̦͈̹̟̺̣̖͍̼̟̒́͒͠e̶̻͔̞̥͇̝̝̿͐́͊͋̂̈͋̉͑͠ͅ ̸̭͚͙̣̃̅̆͋̎̃̾̔͝ņ̷̡̲̝͕͉̫͎͓̟͔͇̹̾̓̇̏͠ą̸̜͉̮͓̣̔͊͊̿̎̀́̀̕͠m̷̩͍̌̽̽͑̐̂̅̀ḛ̵̠͖̮̫͙̣͇̘̮̃͒͋̊̈̄̓̕ ̶͍́͌̇͐́͑̂͛̆̃͂̕͠f̵̧͇̳̼͍̲̬͚̉͐̓͝͝ͅo̸͔̝̰̲̤̲͈̜̤͍̰̓̅̀̊̄̽̂̊̊͌͂r̷̠͙̦͇̭̃̿͛̍͑̍́̈́̉̉̌ ̸̡̗̻̄͐ạ̸̧̳͎̺̈́͂̓̀͠ ̸̡̛̤̥̜̻̹̟̩̩̿͛́̐̓̿͛̿͛͠͝͝͝t̴͍̺̪̣͖̫̙̲̱̹̟̼̰̪̮̾̐̓̀̔͗̊͒͝͝͝o̸̹̰̺͍͍̎̃̒̓͜-̷̢̡̞̣̂͒͝͝b̶̥̪͔̼͍̣̍͒͆e̷̢̨̢̢̠͈͈͖̖̩̭̯͖̜͓͂̿̈̂̂̃̾̍͌̕̚͠ ̵̱̟̱͙̖̔̏̑̃́Ņ̷̤̹̣̰̦̜̮͔̞̣̇̏̍̃̔̈̕͜i̸̢͖̝͕͔͓̘̗̘̳̝̹͌͗͊̔̓͛̒̍̓̏ͅn̷̡̢͔͈͚͖̳̟̳̦͋j̷̧̛̛͎̲͇͔̗̤̮̜̏͌̿̌͆͋̊͌̎̉͌a̴̡̢̛̙̳͕̭̜̞̙̟͇͍̻͑̊̒̑̈́̑̒̈́̕̕,̵̨̧̗̩̝̣̟̣̲̞̱̰̙̹͛̃̍́̿̐̅̔͂̈́̐̑͠͝͝ͅ ̷̢̛͇̩̣̥̘͍̝̺̳̜̤͙̰̉̐͂̀͐̕d̴̛̲̏̂̂̌͝ở̷̬͋̀̈́̾̈́̃̌̅͂́̒͆͝e̸̛̫̘͍̯͚̦͓̾̒́͆͂͆̍͂͘͝s̸͈̥̝̙͕͎̰͉͙͈͉̬͐̄͗̒̋̓͒ͅ ̷̙̼̳͈̗̖̼̌ì̷̧͔̣͔̦̝̖̣͓̮̼̉̎̌͗ṫ̸̡̛͇͈̐̉̎̃͛̅ ̷̦̭͕͚̳̲̜̰͔̪̗̘͇̏̏̅͂̋͂̇̅̚̚̚͝n̸͍̱̰̳̓̉̔̍͑̓̈́͘̕͝ͅo̴̧͚̦̞̯̳̳̪̫͛̒͐͂̾̓͋̋͝t̷̢̘̟͎̮̗͓̝̉̃͌̒̌̊̒?̵͈̅͒̅̾͌ͅ"̵̡͇͖͈̠̝̽̿͆͆̋͒̐͜͝

__________________________________________________________

Waking up is an odd experience for the Creature with no prior experience to sleep or unconsciousness, it only needed eyelids for protection of the eyes after all, thus it was pretty awkward for the usually gangly being.

The Creature- No. Elle found itself in relatively small clearing, large trees from all sides being the only thing it could see at that moment, other than the already rising orb of fire, or The Sun as humans called it.

Standing up, Elle looked down at its body, unused to the new Forme it now resided in. Flexing its fingers it started to unsteadily walk South, relying on its instincts to bring it to its destination. Moving through the forest, Elle did not flinch nor show any exhaustion as it walked even as sharp branches cut and cold streams of water infected its weak and fleshy legs.

Elle kept going even as the dirt became rock and the trees were replaced with snow.

Elle kept going as Day became Night became Day again, and again.

Elle kept going even the flesh on its body became red from the cold, then purple from the frost.

Elle kept going even as the muscles in its body ripped and teared due to constant movement. 

Baby blue leaking from the many gashes on its legs as well as any chapped skin from the cold, even then Elle kept going.

No matter what stood in its way.

Elle kept going.

For the Disguised Creature had one single goal in its mind, one that would surprise many others of its Kind.

To Make A Friend.

Because at first, when Elle was younger than now and thus an Elle-Of-Before, found this world and became fascinated with it. Maybe it was how humans used the energy bestowed upon them with such creativity, or even how specific humans gained abilities only available to them and their offspring. Thus when Elle stumbled upon the Orb that showed this world, it had an urge to observe, and found itself with a feeling of weightlessness when near or thinking of the world.

Such a weightlessness had never been felt before by the Formless Being when it came to anything else, because of this the Elle-Of-Before found itself in front of this world’s container many times, just watching how humans interacted and worked, how they fought with such bloodthirsty nature in protection or for enjoyment was truly fascinating to the Creature.

Elle was knocked out its inner monologue when it found itself bumping into a wall. Stepping back slightly, its legs almost giving out either from exhaustion or pain, Elle found itself observing the large structure.

The Walls (for there had to be capitals at the start, after all why would there be a random wall here?) were around 30-40 meters tall, it guessed, and looked strong despite the small, near-invisible cracks it could see. Digging its clawed hands slightly into the Wall, Elle slowly made its way up the wall, its wings flared out to balance itself as it climbed. 

As Elle sank its fingers into the rock one last time as it reached the top of The Wall it gazed over at the city inside The Wall. Surprised it was not, after all if such Walls existed why shouldn’t there be something of importance behind it? Wings quivered slightly as a breeze ruffled its hair, scattering leaves into its hair and feathers. Eyes gazed upon the many houses and complexes, ears twitched as they tried to hear for anything. 

Elle paused, eyes snapped towards a large Cliff, covered in many faces of which Elle did not care for now, it was overlooking the City Within The Walls.

Perfect.

Standing up from its position on the floor Elle quickly made its way across the Wall, thankfully it was already midnight and thus the humans sleeping patterns were in full effect but Elle was not arrogant. It knew that some did not care for their well-beings and could catch sight of it. Unfortunately it did not have the time or energy to camouflage itself right now so it counted on its natural stealth and luck.

Moving at what is probably the fastest it could move until it got used to its body, Elle leaped from spot to spot, barely making a sound as everything became a blur and, as suddenly as it leaped, it stood right atop one of the Faces contained in the Cliff. 

Taking one last look at the Walled in City, Elle turned around and fled into the rest of the Mountain as it flexed its Wings, leaving small feathers in its wake. 

(That night a patrolling shinobi would curiously find many red feathers and small claw marks at a specific point of the walls that surrounded their home but would not find it alarming and would quickly dismiss it.)

(If only they took it seriously.)


End file.
